


Sacrifice

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon takes a bullet or 3 for Kate. FLW/Charon with bonus James! I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raiders were usually nothing, but there had been a lot. Charon had seen them way before Kate or James had, but the raiders had still gotten the jump on them. Kate had been the most taken back, and she froze right as several of the raiders shot gun shells were hurling towards her. Charon saw and didn't even think twice, he lunged out in front of her. The bullet hit him on the right side, below his rib cage. Another tears through his calve on the same side. He feels the last bullet hit him again below the rib cage. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't let it hit her. He wouldn't lose the one thing he cared about. Especially not over some fucking raider. Charon took the shots and turned to shoot the raider they had came from in the head. He scanned the area to make sure every other raider was dead. Then he heard Kate, "Charon!" She shrieked, "You're bleeding!" Charon turned to face her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Its hard to look at her, but he forces himself to check her over for injuries. He was happy to find none of the bullets hit her. He sighed in relief. Charon looked down at the wounds and winced. It did look pretty bad, three holes all bleeding. But Charon was pretty tough, it didn't hurt as much as it would have hurt her. Charon looked back behind him to see James running up to them. "What's wrong?" He said frantically. Kate pointed at Charon, she looked both sad and angry now, "Charon…Charon's been shot!" And in the same moment she speaks, Charon sees that she's realized exactly what happened. James hurries over to Charon and begins examining the wounds as best as he can. He watches as the distress in her eyes is replaced by anger. "Don't be mad. "He says, keeping his voice sweet. Her brow furrows and it too late, "You got hurt because of me! That bullet was supposed to hit me, not you!" Charon swears she sounds like she wanted to get shot. Even though he knows she just being protective and emotional. "Its…actually several bullets." James corrects, and Charon wished he hadn't. Her eyes grow extremely wide and she looks as if she'll pass out. James looks up at Charon, "You stepped out in front of her?" He asks, his voice kinder than Kate's at the moment. Charon simply nods, and James smiles slightly. At least someone is happy with him. James turns to Kate, "Honey, Charon probably saved-" She's blind with rage and sobbing, "Don't you dare encourage him! Charon could die!" Her face goes white, "Oh god…we have to get out of here. We have to get the bullets out!" James sighs, "The bullets seems to still be completely intact, so that's good. But we do need to find some place where I can remove them." Charon shakes his head and tries to ignore the pain as it worsens. He looks over at Kate, but it only makes it worse. She looks like she hates him, and she's crying. Charon has always detested each time she's cried, it hurts him as much as having 100 bullets in him would. But she's never looked at him with this much anger. Sure, when they fight, her face will get red and she will give him the worst look of disappointment, but she's never looked at him this strongly. It makes Charon want to be sick.

Underworld Is surprisingly the closest and friendliest option for them. So that's where they head. With every step the pain increases, but Charon is now chugging down a bottle of Whisky. He knows he'll need it like hell when James takes the bullets out. Charon also needs something to distract him from Kate's anger. Even though it hurts, he knows what have happened if he hadn't done what he did. The bullets hit him low, but Kate is much shorter than him. At least one of those shots would have probably hit her heart. The thought makes him wince, and he drinks more. Shes still pouting, arms crossing as she trudges ahead of Charon. Despite that he knows she's worried, because she keeps glancing back at him. Except every time their eyes meet she turns away again. Charon sighs and decides to try to catch up with her. Even though hes now right beside her, she still wont look at him. Charon sighs, "You know I couldn't let you get hurt." He whispers. Why can't she understand that? She's always known that he would do anything to protect her, she is his life. Charon would walk out in front of a hundred firing raiders if it meant she'd be safe. He reaches down and tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shakes him off, tears welling up in her eyes. Kate knows hes right, he can see that. This wasn't the first time Charon had put himself in danger in order to keep her safe, but it had never been so out-right. He had never pushed his body in front of hers in order to take a bullet meant for her, let alone three. Charon bites his lip and focuses on James walking ahead of them. He hopes they get to Underworld soon.

* * *

Kate feels completely sick. Like she's been out drinking all night and needs to throw up. But instead its because the person she cares for most is limping his way to Underworld. All because of her. She should have been the one to take those bullets, not him. And while she didn't have a death wish, she would have preferred Charon didn't get hurt. Kate knows he's tough, but the sight of him makes her want to cry. She knows she's hurting his feelings, but she can't help but be angry. He's not supposed to try to get himself killed over her. Kate quickens her pace; they need to get to Underworld faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reach Underworld its decided that Barrows will remove the bullets with James's help. James doesn't have as much experience with with operating on Ghouls like Barrows does. They get Charon situated on a medical bed, he has to lay on his stomach since all the bullets hit the back of his body. The position proves to be uncomfortable and slightly awkward. Luckily Charon doesn't care, he's too far gone at this point. All of the pain and booze is making his head swirl. Something that does concern him is the fact that Barrows has made him practically strip naked. Charon is down to his pants, one leg rolled up so Barrows can reach the bullet. He feels completely exposed. Charon hates being seen by anyone, even Kate. Speaking of Kate, she is still being distant, but she isn't stupid. Before she leaves the room to let them operate, she gives Charon a kiss. He smiles, "You can't stay mad at me smoothskin." This seems to make Kate want to smile and scowl at the same time. She tells him she loves him and heads for the door, but before she leaves she whispers something to James that Charon can't make out. He brushes it off and tries to get as comfortable as possible. He knows he'll be there for a while.

* * *

"Please don't let him die" She whispers, her voice shaking. James nods his head, and looks into his daughter's eyes. She might have made Charon think she didn't care, but he can see she is worried out of her mind. "He's going to be okay sweetie," James reassures her, but she doesn't look any less worried as she walks out and heads for Carol's. James let's Barrows do most of the work, mostly focusing his attention on keeping Charon's vitals up and keeping him awake. Which proves more challenging since he's had a long day and two whole bottles of whisky. James also finds it entertaining because Charon keeps rambling drunkenly. "How are you feeling Charon?" James asks. Charon smiles in response, "Pretty damn good all things considering…I guess I should get shot more often." James smirks, "I'm sure Kate wouldn't agree with you." Charon stops smiling and sighs, "Yeah…I don't want to make her sad. I fucking hate when she cries, and now she's mad at me too." Barrows chuckles, "Charon, I recall you didn't used to be such a softie." Charon tries to sit up, but James holds him down. Which doesn't prove to be easy. "Shut the fuck up." Charon snarls, and James can't help but find the smirk on Barrows face amusing. "I don't think this is the best time to tease him." James says, and Barrows nods. Before James knows it Barrows has removed the bullet from Charon's leg. "Damn they got you good," Barrows remarks as he hands over the bullet to James. Charon is starting to come out of his alcohol induced state. So Barrows hands James some Med-X to help ease him back down. "I'm afraid the other two will be worse. You'll need it." James says, easing the needle into Charon's arm. He nods reluctantly, but his teeth are clenched, and James can tell he's in pain. So he tries to distract Charon while Barrows goes to work on the next bullet. "I trust you know you saved her life." James whispers. Charon is silent, his eyes on the floor. "I'm not saying I'm glad you got hurt…but thank you." James hopes it comes out the right way. He loves his daughter more than anything, but he cares about Charon too. He has always taken care of Kate, and James appreciates that greatly. Charon smiles slightly, "I didn't do it because of the contract. I saw that she hesitated and what was going to happen. I knew that…she couldn't take it like I could. I just…cant imagine living without her." Charon is still staring at the floor. He's being honest, but James knows he wouldn't be this transparent if it wasn't for the drugs and booze. Barrows continues to work, pretending he cant hear Charon's weakness. But James is glad this is happening. He knows Charon loves her, but it makes him happy when he speaks about his daughter this way. All he ever wanted for Kate was to be with someone who would take good care of her. But James got more than that, he got Charon. Charon who adores his daughter and respects her, who treats her like she's the only thing in the wastes that matters. "I know how you feel." James says simply. "Do…do you think she hates me?" Charon says. He sounds like a child, and James cant help but smile. The over six foot, stone faced ghoul sounds like a worried kid. "No, never. I think you'd have to do something much worse for her to hate you." Charon seems relieved by this, his worried look easing. "I really don't want her to hate me…she's all I've got."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate cant keep herself still. She just keeps pacing back and forth, up and down the stairs of Underworld. All of the ghouls probably think shes lost it, and maybe she has. Its been at least an hour, and Charon hasn't emerged from the Chop Shop. Kate is sure that if something happened her father would have already told her, but it doesn't stop her worrying. She doesn't want to lose Charon. Not that he had been teetering on death, but three bullets can make a pretty serious injury.

Kate finally stops pacing and goes back to Carol's, maybe something to eat will calm her down. Carol smiles as she enters, "Back again sweetie, is there any news?" Kate shakes her head and looks down at the floor. Carol moves from behind the counter to give her a reassuring hug. "You know Charon's pretty tough. Im sure hes doing just fine. Plus hes got your dad and Barrows patching him up." Kate feels the tears welling up again, "He wasn't even supposed…he wasn't supposed to get shot. I was." Carol hugs her tighter, "You don't really think he would let that happen do you? Charon cares for you a lot. You know that. If he thought you were in danger, and you obviously were, he would protect you." Kate shakes her head numbly and feels like shit. She shouldn't have been so hard on him, but she was so angry.

When it first hit her that Charon had been filled with bullets because of her carelessness she wanted to scream. Kate wanted to yell at Charon for putting himself in danger because of her. She was really just mad that she had been stupid enough to stand in the raiders line of fire and do nothing. "Its all my fault" She whispers, and Carol smooths down her hair. "Now that's not true" "I was sloppy. I froze when I first saw that raider and I didn't have time to attack." Kate is sobbing. Carol guides her over to one of the beds in the hotel and tells her to rest. She sits on the bed and tries her best, but Kate knows she wont be completely calm until she sees Charon unharmed.

* * *

When Charon wakes up he isn't sure what's going on, but he knows one thing for sure, he feels a hell of a lot better. Opening his eyes, he sees James sitting beside him, "What…?" Charon manages. "Sorry Charon, you were awake for most of the operation, but we had to give you more Med-X. The pain was getting too bad and you passed out." Charon shakes his head, only then remembers being shot. He rubs his face with his hand. "You do remember what happened?" James asks, and Charon nods groggily. "Wheres…Kate?" He manages, although he feels better, his wounds are sore. Charon's whole body feels like he's had the shit kicked out of him. James smiles, "She's still upstairs. I haven't told her you're awake yet. We wanted to check and see how you were feeling first." Charon shakes his head and attempts to sit up. "Take it slow. I got all the bullets out fine, and healed you up with radiation, but still." Barrows says.

Charon had forgotten he was even in the room. He steadies himself and can finally sit upright. That's when Charon remembers that he's missing his shirt. He feels less comfortable now, and tries not to make eye contact with James. Its the first time he's seen this much of the thing his daughter loves. "If you're feeling okay I can go get Kate now." Charon shakes his head weakly, "Can…I have my clothes back first?" James smiles gently, "Of course, though I hardly think she'll care." Barrows tosses Charon his shirt and he puts it on faster than anything. He knows Kate wouldn't mind, hell she'd probably say she liked seeing him shirtless. But to Charon, he is still hideous. Still unworthy of her love. He doesn't want to remind her of how horrible he looks, or is, not right now.

Charon sighs as James walks out of the room. "You're lucky, "Barrows says, "Im good with removing bullets, and that none of them destroyed anything particularly important." Charon thanks Barrows, he knows he owes him a lot for this. "Really you did do that smoothskin of yours a favor. She probably wouldn't have survived the operation." Charon closes his eyes tightly. Although Barrows is right, he doesn't like to picture that.

After a few minutes James emerges through the Chop Shop, Kate trailing closely behind him. Charon's stomach turns and he wonders if she is still upset with him. To his surprise as soon as she sees Charon she runs for him. She wraps her arms around his neck, practically strangling him. Charon cant help but beam with happiness, even though his back and leg are aching. "Im so sorry." She murmurs into his neck, and he smoothes down her long hair. Charon can feel tears running down the back of his neck. He pulls her up to sit beside him. He doesn't feel like he can support her on his lap, not with his bad leg. Kate leans over and kisses him. Its soft and gentle, but also frantic and emotional. He's glad to live another day, to have another chance to kiss her. Charon realizes that Barrows has left, James is standing against the door, smiling. Charon feels embarrassed to have her father watching. "Come on kids, lets go to Carol's"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I just love writing FLW/Charon/James as a family unit. Its so cute, so inaccurate but cute.


End file.
